User blog:Rockcycle1/My Answers To The Questionaire
Patapon Impressions Firstly, how did you discover Patapon? *'' I received it for easter one day, never touched it for 3 years. Found it lying around, plopped into my PSP, loved it.'' What was your first impression of the game? *Depends on what you mean by "first impression". When i looked at the cover i thought "ooh. i like making rythms." When i played the game, i thought "oh. still cool." What was your first Almighty name? *Kami. Which of the games have you played? (Patapon 1, 2, 3) *All of them. Which game was your favourite? *1. If there was one thing you could add to Patapon, what would it be? *More Hatapon. If there was one thing you could remove from Patapon, what would it be? *Deth Of Ragewulf. How many people do you know (irl not internet) that play/know of Patapon? *None. What does your family think about the game? Have you played it with them? *I havent played it with them. Thats all i know. What do your friends think about the game? Have you played it with them? *I have no freinds that know of patapon. Playing the game How long did it take until you could call yourself "good" at the game? *1: when i beat cioking. 2: never 3: Not until i get someone to level 31. When was your biggest rage moment? *I was doing Phatamatara Egg. I had 5 seconds left to reach the goal. I was ONE PIXEL AWAY from the goal when the time ran out. Which units do you rely on the most? *Myamsar, allosson, yumipon, megapon, mahopon, pingrek, todenga. Which units did you neglect? *Dekapon, Wondabarappa, Yarida, Taterazay What is your playing style? (Charge through with basic units, Farm and upgrade etc.) *Charge through with evereything i got. How long did it take you to finish the games? (Until credits not total) *patapon 1: probably 50 hours. i havent beat two (dat dettankarmen) and 3 probably 100 days. Yeah. Which part of the game would you say was the most difficult? *Evilmass floor 2. Which part of the game was the most anti-climatic for you? *Castle of justice. (Patapon 2) Who is your most evolved unit? *Uhhhh..... (Patapon 3) What is the rarest piece of equipment you have found? *Pontidon or Deep impact. Generik questions Favourite unit? *tatepon/megapon/mahopon Favourite theme? *Pokkurimakka Theme Favourite minigame? *rah gashapon/tsun tsukupon Favourite boss? *Dettankarmen Favourite game? *Patapon 1? Favourite character? *hatapon Favourite rarepon? *bassara Favourite mission? *Missile fights Favourite moment? *pwnig dettankarmen with help from lvl31 uberhero found by herogate. Favourite equipment? *Thunderstorm staff or excalipon. Patapedia How did you find Patapedia? *I searched "patapon wiki" What convinced you to join Patapedia? *The fact i liked patapon Why did you choose your username? *I use it for a lot of other things What would you rate the pages here? *8.9/10 (dem commas) If you could change one thing here what would it be? *More Commas If you were given admin rights what would be the first thing you do here? *Find out what i can do with it If you could change the Featured Article what would you change it to? *Dogaeen If you could change the Poll what would you change it to? *I wouldnt Do you find it easy to navigate through Patapedia? *Consideratley Why is it so hard to come up with 10 questions? *Theres so much MORE! It's almost over Which country are you from? *Im Not Tellin! Stalker! How was this questionnaire? *Yummy What is your favorite unit? *Megapo- uh. Category:Blog posts